


Life is Good

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang YiXing|Lay
Kudos: 9





	Life is Good

Sehunnie，Sehunnie。

他回想着那两声称呼，笑得怪傻的。

回家路上，公寓大楼的电梯里，然后是洗澡花掉的那十几分钟，然后随便吃点东西，酸奶或者水果什么的，小半个钟头的时间，现在，现在躺到床上了，习惯性去整理今天一整天的情绪，理顺那些令人眼花缭乱的一幕幕——即便在这一刻，他仍没有停止回想，甚至，对，要用“甚至”这个词，甚至可以说那两声称呼就像涨潮的海水，随着一遍遍地回想已然压过了其他，其他在今天之内发生的任何。

就很奇妙，已经不是小孩子了，是二十五岁的、有担当的成熟大人，恋爱脑这种东西该作为坏毛病被改正，但还是不受控制地陷入进去，因为“Sehunnie”这个昵称，傻笑了一整晚。

好在当时在台上把表情管理做得很好，才不至于当众暴露心中得意与窃喜。

对了，更奇妙的是他一早就听过这个昵称，还不是一两次那种，是很多次，很多遍，当他们私下相处，哥哥时不时就对他脱口而出“Sehunnie”。

Sehunnie，见到我的充电线了吗？

Sehunnie，几点了？

Sehunnie，我肚子好饿啊。

就连偶尔发消息都是以“Sehunnie”作为开头。

【Sehunnie，我今天碰到一件特有趣的事（大笑emoji）】

【Sehunnie，我又找不到音轨了（哭哭emoji）】

【Sehunnie，哥拍了很帅的海报哦（墨镜emoji）】

Sehunnie这样，Sehunnie那样，明明是年长三岁的哥哥，却跟小孩子似的，要么得意洋洋向他炫耀所遇的种种，要么用带了家乡话口音的韩语同他叙述日常琐事，再不然就是顶着一张懵懵的脸跟他撒娇——虽然本人极力否认那些行为属于撒娇。喔哟，就连这样的哥哥都好可爱呢。每每想起这些，吴世勋总笑得嘴巴都合不拢。

哥哥好像分裂成了两个人，镜头里狂炫酷霸吊炸天，私底下、面对他时，就变得软糯糯，还话痨，还喜欢讲冷笑话，还热衷于幼稚的恶作剧。

真是奇怪，难道说……哥哥的身体里住了两个灵魂？不不，才没这么荒诞。吴世勋坚决否定了。他想，应该是哥哥把最真实的一面展示给自己看了。

真实的张艺兴，在吴世勋面前暴露无遗。

多好，这么多年的执着与坦诚到底是没有白费。但也可以认为是真正做到了以心换心。

以，心，换，心。

吴世勋用汉语默默念了一遍。他想起几年前的某个深冬夜晚，张艺兴喝多了，语无伦次说了一堆话，韩语夹杂着汉语，到最后，干脆只用汉语念叨。可说得再多、再含混，掰开了揉碎了就只有以心换心四个字。

彼时，吴世勋在心里重复了几遍，然后切换到他生涩的汉语频道，一字一顿地跟着哥哥念。那四个字仿佛是哥哥给他下得咒语，一如他的那句咒语——我喜欢你，张艺兴——咒语像种子埋进了心底，然后生根，然后发芽，一年又一年过去，咒语长成了参天大树，他躲在树荫下，接受咒语的荫蔽。于是身体力行地做到了“以心换心”这四个字。

于是得以窥见张艺兴最真实的一面。

想到这点，吴世勋满心欢喜。他又想，都说相处多年的爱人会渐渐变得相似至极，不仅拥有高同步的默契，甚至可以做到心有……什么来着？怎么说来着？

吴世勋拧着眉毛想了好一会儿——啊，对了，是“心有灵犀一点通”——一个眼神，一个小动作，就会知道对方心里在惦记什么。

那么……吴世勋偷偷扩展思路，那么自己和哥哥是不是也变成这样了？变得越来越像，越来越有默契。

恐怕是的。

几个小时前金珉锡的个人见面会上，不仅团里的成员们都去了，还特地连线了无法前来现场的张艺兴。从电话接通那一刻开始，吴世勋就莫名紧张。人人都习惯于他不说话时就面无表情、就透着生人勿进的严肃清冷，但无人知晓那短短的几分钟内他那颗心跳得有多快。

张艺兴的韩语还是那股子带了家乡话口音的腔调，怪怪的，也怪可爱的。先和珉锡哥说了一通，然后停了停，突然喊，Sehunnie，Sehunnie。吴世勋当即有点儿懵。原以为张艺兴会按年龄顺序叫一遍成员们的名字，没想到第一个说出来的竟然是自己的名字。小狼崽子一边发懵一边窃喜——刚才就在想哥哥会不会“夹带私货”，先喊他的名字，结果自己还真的是第一个。

喜悦突如其来，却也冥冥中有预感注定会来。都好像脑子里正念着某个人的时候，那个人便按响了家里的门铃。喜悦跑遍吴世勋全身，从中滋生的美妙也让他觉得飘飘然。以至不得不稍微低头去整理表情。

Sehunnie，Sehunnie。哥哥一连喊了两遍，语气都是他们私下相处时才有的惬意和慢悠悠——

跟他黏糊糊谈情说爱时那般的自然。

哎呀，有点儿害羞呢。

吴世勋咬着指甲，又是一阵傻乐。顺手拿起手机看了一眼，张艺兴还没回消息。

估计还在忙吧。这样想着，他惯例发了晚安过去便睡了。

另一边。

盯着屏幕发愣得有半个钟头了，张艺兴的反射弧终于上线。就看他那张脸从怔愣一点一点变成疑惑，再变成恍然大悟，接着是惊慌，最后，定格于害臊和郁闷。

【哥哥真是不矜持，当着那么多人的面跟我撒娇，就这么想我？】

啊？撒娇？都干嘛了就撒娇了？

张艺兴斜着眼睛回忆。那么多人的面……啊，吴世勋应该是在说刚才的电话连线，可撒娇和不矜持又是怎么回事？他什么时候撒娇不矜了——想起来了。

Sehunnie，Sehunnie，Sehunnie。Sehunnie这个名字不停在张艺兴脑袋里打转，害他恨不能找个地缝藏起来。

搞什么啊……好好的叫“世勋”不行吗？叫什么“Sehunnie”啊……

张艺兴懊恼得不要不要。为撒娇和不矜持，更为了“习惯”这两个字。当时只惦记吴世勋也在，高兴劲儿一上来就是张嘴一句Sehunnie，把他们私下相处的小习惯公之于众。

倒也不是害怕让谁瞧出来端倪——就一个昵称，能看出来什么——主要是害羞，还发愁，小狼崽子肯定要拿这个当“把柄”，等见面了就揶揄他，逗他。

还等什么见面，已经在消息里呈口舌之快了。

张艺兴捂着脸哼哼唧唧，半天也不知道该怎么回复，就这样拿着手机看了半个钟头，直到吴世勋的晚安消息进来，他吓了一跳，都差点儿把手机扔了。

【晚安，兴儿。】

……什么啊！不许这么喊他！

张艺兴皱了皱鼻子，手指飞速敲打虚拟键盘。

【臭小子叫哥！】

唔，是不是有点儿凶了？删掉删掉。

【给我老老实实用敬语。】

用个屁啊，吴世勋从来就没在他这儿说过敬语。

张艺兴一头栽倒在车后座上，学鸵鸟那样埋起脑袋撅着屁股，嘴巴里还哼哼唧唧唔嘤唔嘤，不知道的以为他又怎么了，是不是又手滑搞没了音轨。他捏着手机苦思冥想一路，都想不到该如何命令吴世勋别再喊那两个字。

什么兴儿啊……怪害臊的。张艺兴整个人缩进座位里，两条腿蜷着，两只手扒着膝盖，下半张脸被挡住，就露出一双眼睛在外面。眼睛往一边斜，斜斜盯着旁边座位上的手机。看了一会儿，突然抓起手机噼噼啪啪打了一行字，也不管再回过来的消息是什么，反正整个人就舒坦了。

【今天喊了你两遍Sehunnie，我允许你再喊我一遍兴儿，然后扯平，从今以后好好叫我哥，明白了吗小弟？】

第二天睡醒，还迷糊着呢，张艺兴就点开吴世勋的回信。

【明白了大哥，好的大哥，没问题大哥。】

大哥挺得意，根本没觉察出来这条回信有哪里不对，只觉得自己教导有方，教出这么一个听话懂事的弟弟。大哥起床气都没了，美滋滋洗漱，美滋滋开工。

哪里知道小狼崽子看见昨晚的回信只呵呵一笑，心说这大哥被自己套路多年怎还没有防备心。

以为这种交易就有用吗？以为这样做就能不让他喊“兴儿”这两个字了？就这？就这？？

小狼崽子往肚子里存坏水，琢磨再把大哥哄得多喊他几回“Sehunnie”。

或许是真的应了心有灵犀这四个字，转天晚上，张艺兴就来电话了。但开场白的语气听上去偏向客套，还有些小心，小心翼翼地问吴世勋，世勋啊，你现在忙不忙？

放在平时，哥哥很少像这样跟他说话，平时两个人交流，哥哥的语气总趋向于轻快，哪怕是看不到模样都能想象来那张脸一定是笑着，右脸颊上还印着小酒窝，交谈间爆发的笑声都惬意，是那种很可爱的小婴儿才有的笑声——所以真的别怪他不遵守长幼有序的规矩，是哥哥的错，哥哥太可爱了，小动物一样可爱，那份可爱害他总想把哥哥揣进兜里随身携带，害他一次又一次忘了三岁的年龄差。

回归正题。当听见张艺兴发出那样的询问，吴世勋就明白，这一通电话恐怕是“解压电话”。

他回答，唔，一般。

张艺兴又说，那我啰嗦几句，你别烦我啊。

不烦。

于是听筒里传来一声轻轻的叹息，接着是短暂沉默，沉默过后，张艺兴开始向吴世勋诉说最近的苦恼。

那些忙得能要了人命的工作，工作带来的压力，一样一样叠加累积，巨山似的压在身上。烦死了，累死了，真的快吐血了。就连原定最近去韩国的日程恐怕都要作罢。

拜多年相处的默契所赐，吴世勋非常了解张艺兴的脾气——这一通电话仅仅是倾诉，再没别的了，并不需要任何劝说，相反，劝了不仅没用还会惹张艺兴发火，甚至反过来指责他不要多管闲事。为了这个，两人以前吵过，也闹过几回冷战。但现在吴世勋学聪明了，不会多劝张艺兴一个字，只默默听着，然后说，哥要是累了就来找我。

很简单的、重复了好多年的一句话轻易就让张艺兴没了烦躁，就整个人都平静下来，离开忙碌造就的风暴中心，回到避风港偷一时安宁。

他是他的避风港，从开始到现在，一直没变过。

“好——”吴世勋拉长音调，“知道了，来不了就来不了吧，反正我也习惯了。”

电话那头的张艺兴意外地沉默了，好半天才闷闷地说：“对不起……”

“诶？为什么道歉？我没关系——”

“世勋会怪我吗？”哥哥打断他的话，“我们见面次数越来越少了，就算见了，独处的时间也很短，世勋……会不会觉得跟我在一起很委屈？”

怎么突然想起问这个？

吴世勋放下手里的水杯，拉开椅子坐下来，沉吟几秒反问：“艺兴是不是遇到什么麻烦了？”

“啊？”

“你从来不问我这种问题。”

张艺兴微怔。是啊，两人相处多年，经历过的种种状况没有最发愁只有更发愁，相比之下，不能经常见面根本不算什么了。

怎么今天变得这么矫情？

他旋即后悔不该一时冲动问了这种问题。

好烦，恋爱真的会让人变傻。

“我、我没事，就随便问问。”张艺兴含糊回道。

“真的？”

“真的。”

“我怎么就不信，”吴世勋冲空气撇了撇嘴，“快说，不然生气了啊。”

“哎呀真的没什么，我挂了，忙着呢。”

“等等。”

“……说。”

“哥哥叫我声Sehunnie我就不问了。”

这小狼崽子，哪里来这么多套路。

张艺兴冲通话界面翻了个白眼，“不叫不叫。”

“那我生气了。”

“哎你——”

“很公平，”吴世勋振振有词，“就一声Sehunnie，哥哥就不用烦恼该怎么回答我，多简单啊。”

这是简单不简单的事吗！

张艺兴那张脸快皱成包子。要是小狼崽子这会儿在他跟前站着，他觉得自己肯定上去就是一脚，踢得小狼崽子嗷嗷喊，展示一下做大哥的魅力！真男人！铁汉子！

可吴世勋现在跟他隔了几千公里远，隔着一个小时的时差，只能听见说话，见不到一眼的真人——见不到那双月牙一般的眼睛。

惆怅好像又多了一点，又催着张艺兴唉声叹气一句。

“非得叫啊？”

“嗯，”吴世勋跟空气点了点头，“哥之前还当着那么多人的面喊过呢，还喊了两遍，怎么现在就喊不出来了？现在就只有我跟你啊。”

那时候能跟现在比吗？

就没有准确形容词来阐明的心理。怎么说呢？大概是当时被气氛感染了吧。难得能在公开场合同成员们聊天，又从听筒里接收到饭们的尖叫声，便有些激动，有些不受控制，于是想都没想，脱口而出一句“Sehunnie”。跟被起哄了似的，起哄声壮了胆子，然后豁出去一般向心上人表达爱意，却也是忐忑不安地等待回应。

嗨呀，一整个没谈过恋爱的小屁孩儿一样。

想到这点，张艺兴自己都有些无语。

但现在是两人私下相处的时刻，没人起哄，更没有喧闹的气氛，何况一个随口的昵称被吴世勋搞得变成了某种特定关键字，便怎都开不了这个口，哪怕嘴巴张张合合半天、想着不就是一个昵称有什么好怂的，就这样，张艺兴都说不出来呢。

好烦。

“我想听哥这么叫我，”吴世勋破天荒拾起他的奶音，还操着撒娇一样的口吻，“叫一声吧，哥？哥哥？”

真是没辙。从来都是如此，一对上吴世勋的撒娇，张艺兴就没辙没辙的。

所以啊，很多年前他回答电台主持人的那个问题——队里谁的撒娇最容易让人误会——便能直截了当回答：世勋。

张艺兴轻轻叹口气，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眼睛盯着桌上的小白狗摆件，轻声喊：“Sehunnie。”

电话那头的吴世勋笑得眼睛都快看不见了，但回答就只有一个简单的“哦”字。

张艺兴反而不明白了。就小狼崽子那个脾性，这会儿怎么能这么冷静——也是，都过了二十六岁生日，都已经是成熟有担当的大人了。

他难免感叹时间过得好快，初见面只有十四岁的小小少年如今已是二十六岁的青年，还总觉得世勋还小呢。

“艺兴。”吴世勋轻声唤道。

“怎么了？”

“记得好好吃饭按时休息。”

“嗯嗯，记住了。”

“还有，哥累得时候就来找我。”

张艺兴怔愣一下，随即快速眨了眨眼睛，“好，我知道的。”

电话挂断，思念却开始疯长。

张艺兴换了个姿势，两条腿翘到桌子边，两条手臂搭着扶手，整个人几乎是瘫在转椅上，坐姿慵懒，神态懵懵，两只眼睛出神般盯着电脑屏幕。

所以，为什么突然向吴世勋道歉呢？还不是因为从别人那儿听来了一些八卦。说是以前有过一面之缘的某个男艺人，和某个女演员偷偷谈恋爱了，本来感情挺好，打算再等一段时间就公开，可前不久分手了，理由很简单：忙。忙到没有任何空闲去交流，没有电话，没有短信，两个人快变得像陌生人。多讽刺啊，明明是亲密无间的恋人，却必须依靠外界才能知道彼此的近况。

讲八卦的人还说，男艺人曾问过女演员，和他在一起会不会觉得很委屈，不仅没有约会，就连交流都少得可怜，那些普通恋人能做得事，他们一样都做不了。女演员沉默了一会儿，很确定地回答，是，委屈得要死。于是就这样分手了，切断了任何联系。

彼时张艺兴听完，虽然面上还保持镇定，但心脏跳得飞快，就像疯马的马蹄，在他身体里哒哒哒、哒哒哒响着。

也不知道是不是爱情总能让人触景生情，还是说，别人的危机给了他警告——

如果自己和吴世勋再这么下去，一直都是少见面少交流的状态，会不会……将来也要分手。

一想到这儿他就慌得要死。说过的，若将来镜子真的破了，他连重圆的勇气都提不起来，所以始终在极力避免镜子被打破。但现实残酷，并且无奈，将来的事……谁又能说得好呢。

便生了矫情，生了担忧，生怕世勋真的觉得委屈了，还硬憋着不告诉他。

以心换心，自己始终坚持的信念如今遇上吴世勋三个字，好像有点儿不愿保持平等了——想拿十倍的心去换吴世勋一次坦诚，不管说什么，不管得到的答案好不好，只要能对自己坦诚便足够。

可说到底还是自己怂了。张艺兴挺懊恼的。要是刚才不怂，再坚持一下，就能听到世勋的答案了。

爱情真是讨厌，轻易就把一个人变得不像从前的自己了。

“世勋？喂，你小子，跟你说话呢！听着点！”

朴灿烈戳了下吴世勋的脑袋瓜。

“我听着呢，你说。”

“……歌词写好了吗？”

吴世勋一愣，旋即笑得特别讨好，“写了写了。”

“拿来。”

“呃……忘带了，对，忘到家里了。”

“骗鬼！我看你就是没写。”

“……”

其实真的写了，就……一行。

吴世勋皱了皱鼻子，继续拿耳朵贴着门偷听经纪人哥哥打电话。旁边朴灿烈唠唠叨叨，死线快到了要进棚录歌了吴世勋！再拿不出歌词就把你从南山塔上扔下去啊吴世勋！低音炮浑厚，自带360度无死角穿脑特效，外面说了什么，吴世勋一个字都听不清。他烦了，一把捂住朴灿烈的嘴，瞪眼睛命令对方安静。

“去去去！”朴灿烈刨开吴世勋，没好气嘟哝，就一通电话而已，干嘛搞得那么紧张。

小狼崽子反唇相讥：“那是艺兴打来的电话，我不紧张他难道紧张你吗？”

“是啊，你确实该紧张紧张我——”朴灿烈阴阳怪气，“的歌词。”

小狼崽子理亏，哼哼唧唧顾左右而言他，见竹马哥哥根本不理会他那点儿套路，只得连声保证今晚一定上交歌词，这才被放过。

可是听了半天什么有用消息都没找到，就听见经纪人哥哥嗯嗯啊啊一阵，然后是惯例的叮嘱，然后挂了电话。

吴世勋有点儿心痒。张艺兴最近没给他打过一通电话，连发来的短信都很少，这会儿好容易有了消息，虽然是找经纪人哥哥，但他还是架不住脑子里的小人儿起哄，催他快点去问问，什么都好，只要是和张艺兴有关。他推开门出去，把经纪人哥哥叫到一边，低声问张艺兴都说了什么。

放在以前，经纪人哥哥一早就揶揄他像管家婆，遇见张艺兴的事就打听个没完。可今天……

“哥，艺兴怎么了？你说啊。”

经纪人哥哥犹豫地看着他，“你要保证我说了你不生气。”

“诶？”

“艺兴跟我说的，如果你非知道不可，就要保证不能生气。”

“……行行，我保证，绝对不生气。”

“发誓。”

“我发誓——啊你赶紧说！”

“唉……”

凌晨过后的城市仍然喧闹，大概是因为天气越来越热，人心便也越来越燥，人类变成了夜行动物，就连夜深都无所谓，都要把所有躁动发泄出来。

吴世勋也不例外，但他只能在家里发泄，跟空气，跟抱枕，跟家具，差点儿还要跟他那只比熊犬对线。他在客厅走来走去，转了一圈又一圈，热锅上的蚂蚁似的，脸色特别不好。

早些时候，经纪人哥哥告诉他，张艺兴又累到去医院挂水，还是在几乎晕厥的状态下，除了这些，腰伤也犯了脚踝也扭了，整个人惨兮兮。说得不好听一点，张艺兴就是台超负荷运转的机器，随便修修补补一下就能重新上阵。

吴世勋立刻后悔了，甚至要暴躁了。恨不能回去几分钟之前，给答应不生气要求的吴世勋来上一脚。他黑着脸，想骂脏话又不能骂。

经纪人哥哥连忙提醒：你刚才答应不生气的，不能反悔啊。

吴世勋偏开头，独自生闷气。

经纪人哥哥稍微放下心，劝道，你知道艺兴的性子，强迫症，完美主义，这又是他第一场个人演唱会，他肯定——

所以就把自己往死里折腾？！

吴世勋拔高了说话声调，都惹来房间里朴灿烈的注意力。

你小点儿声，喊什么？经纪人哥哥指责道，顿了顿，又说，有什么办法？你还不了解他吗？

真的是宁愿不了解。吴世勋想，如果不了解就能痛快发泄出来，可现在只能憋着，不可以找当事人质问，更不可以冲当事人发火。

真是，这个恋爱谈的，没人比他委屈了——

【世勋会不会觉得跟我在一起很委屈？】

就这样想起前两天那通电话。哥哥用小心的、试探性的口吻如此问道。

怎么能不委屈呢？无法经常见面这点就不说了，两个人都忙，还隔着几千公里的路程，别的恋人可以坐在一起面对面吃晚饭，他们却不能，别的恋人可以安静依偎着看一场电影，他们更不能，不过这些都没关系，一早就做好心里准备了，也都习惯了，可现在连正常的情绪宣泄都不能——哥哥一点儿不惦记他的叮嘱，一次又一次让自己累得病倒，别的恋人可以因为这点痛快教育对方一顿，但他不行，要忍着，要独自消化。

吴世勋脱力般躺倒在沙发上，闭上眼，慢慢揉着抽痛的太阳穴。

其实几年前就经历过类似情况。那时候张艺兴忙于在中韩两地奔波，疲劳过度，营养不良，以致某天赶海外行程时在机场晕倒送急救。那时候，吴世勋彻底体验到要失去最珍贵是什么滋味，而自己却帮不了任何，甚至连见一眼都不能做。

彷徨无助像藤蔓勒紧他的脖子，害他喘不上气，将将没了任何知觉。

彼时，唯一能做得就是老老实实在酒店待着，安安静静等消息。他身心俱疲，找不到好的宣泄口，便在社交平台发了一张意味不明的黑白照片。偷偷幻想着可以用这种方式告诉张艺兴，他很担心他，他快急死了。

预料中，在张艺兴抵达酒店后，见到吴世勋的第一眼时，就举起手机亮出被截图保存的照片，叽叽咕咕笑了好一阵，揶揄小狼崽子把这么邋遢的一面拿出来看，也不怕饭们笑话他。

说着这些话的张艺兴顶着一张苍白的脸，明显还在生病，却仍执意赶到海外完成演唱会的工作。

吴世勋无语也郁闷，恨恨说，张艺兴你这个人真的是、真的是——啊真不知道该说你什么好！

那就夸夸我敬业。哥哥眨了眨眼睛，一副没事儿人的样子，好像生病的不是自己是别人。

赶在吴世勋暴躁之前，张艺兴踮起脚摸了摸小狼崽子的发顶，笑眯眯的，慢悠悠地说，呼噜呼噜毛，不生气。

恼火被可爱赶走，噗的一下，全都消失了。

现在，吴世勋没办法再像几年前那样很快就不生气、很快做到平静，或者也可以说他不怎么生气，就是急，就是焦虑。想打电话问问，又害怕打扰张艺兴休息，更害怕知道张艺兴又自作主张出院、继续不要命一样的工作。那样的话，肯定会吵起来的。

见不到面的争吵是刀子，破坏力很强，轻易就能割伤两个人的情与爱。

吴世勋深谙此理。但一直憋着也不是办法，不等跟张艺兴算账自己就先憋疯。

怎么办？

他站起来做了几个深呼吸，从酒架上取下一瓶红酒和一只高脚杯，带着它们进了书房，反锁门，熬过这个令人烦闷的夜晚。

当天色逐渐变亮，天际线隐隐泛了鱼肚白，吴世勋关了电脑，给朴灿烈发消息。

【歌词写好了，已经发到哥的邮箱，记得看。】

接着，他把手机调到震动，再喝完最后一口红酒，开始闷头睡大觉。

“我劳逸结合，工作也像是在玩……”

张艺兴小声念了几遍，侧头看了眼旁边坐着的吴世勋。小狼崽子一脸“快夸我快夸我”的表情，一双下三白眼睛都发光。

“你写的？”张艺兴问。

吴世勋疯狂点头，小鸡啄米似的。

“主打歌就是这首吗？”

“应该，但还没定下来，还在讨论，不过……”

小狼崽子吊胃口一般拉长音调，又清了清喉咙，然后切换到汉语频道，说：“八成就是它，没跑了。”

没跑了？八成？这人都是从哪里学来的啊。

张艺兴整个人都笑倒在沙发上，笑得肚子都疼。

小狼崽子自己也有点儿不好意思，旋即又想，就这么两个偏方言的口语词汇还学了好久呢，哥哥还笑他，真是，没情趣。

“……你别笑了！”

“好好，不笑不笑——”张艺兴坐起来，吸了吸鼻子，“说回来，这是世勋第二次自己写词了吧，好快，我一直都觉得你——”

“觉得我是小孩子，觉得我还没长大。”

小狼崽子不仅打断哥哥，还学哥哥说话，还手舞足蹈地学。

“我不是小孩子了，”吴世勋敛了神色，“兴儿别总是拿以前的眼光看待我，再说了，小孩子能做那种事吗？妖精打架那种事，是小孩子做得吗？”

“……”

“不是！对吧？”

张艺兴闭了闭眼睛，“你刚才说什么？什么、什么妖精打架？什么意思？”

还以为哥哥难得反射弧在线，要“追究”他又叫了兴儿这个昵称，没想到是问这个。

吴世勋悄悄松了口气，摆出一本正经的脸，“就我们晚上在被窝里做得那种事。”

“……”

“好像是一本书里面写的，还是古典名著，哥不知道吗？”

……这种事情没什么可知道！

眼看着哥哥羞愤到想离家出走，小狼崽子连忙见好就收，握着哥哥的手，摩挲着光洁圆润的指甲边缘。

他沉了声音，认真地望着心上人，说：“要劳逸结合才行，这就是我想说的，我知道这种话你都听过很多遍了，但你不要嫌烦，而且这次是我说的，艺兴绝对不能嫌烦。”

话里真正要表达的意味，张艺兴比任何人都清楚。

前两天自己病倒了，一直在担心吴世勋要是知道了，会不会跟他发火，可没有电话来也没有短信来，自己的消息递到韩国那边都好像石沉大海。便难免慌张，想着世勋是不是已经厌倦了，对于他的执拗，已经厌烦到极点。

【世勋会不会觉得和我在一起很委屈？】

几天的时间里，张艺兴把这个问题翻来覆去想了好多遍，无数次编辑好短信要问问吴世勋，但每次临到发送都放弃了。因为害怕，也因为觉得自己会接受不了肯定答案。他想，他真的变得很脆弱了，被这份感情，变得很容易就恐慌。

恐慌催生了勇气浮出水面。本来要推迟去韩国的时间，但张艺兴一再坚持要按原本日程进行。不仅是不想耽误工作，也是迫不及待想见见世勋，想把这个问题问出来。

世勋不会给出肯定答案，世勋那么好，他们在一起那么多年，世勋了解他的——会吗？了解会掩盖所有情绪吗？时间真的会手下留情不改变一个人吗？

张艺兴想得脑袋都疼，下了飞机，第一时间就是回宿舍。已经做好要等吴世勋抽空回来才能见一面的心理准备，没想到打开门就看见那张熟悉的脸。一秒钟的犹豫都没有，他几乎是扑进他怀里。

我过来了。

脑袋埋在结实胸口，他闷声说着。

弟弟没有语言上的回应，只不断抚摸他的发顶，一下一下的，好轻柔，像给小动物顺毛，他舒服到全身都放松下来，只想就这样睡过去。都打哈欠了，却被弟弟拉着进了卧室，然后献宝一般给他看那份歌词。

还不到官方宣布的时间点，除了一起合作的人，张艺兴是第一个看到歌词的。

我劳逸结合，工作也像是在玩。

张艺兴在心里默念了一遍又一遍，看着吴世勋的眼睛也把这个人打量了一次又一次，从棱角分明的脸，到冷峻淡漠的眼睛。在那双眼睛里，他看见了自己的倒影，被温柔与情爱包裹的倒影。

好半晌，张艺兴轻轻点了点头，“我明白，我不嫌烦。”

吴世勋笑起来，又撇撇嘴巴，“但我那会儿真的要气死了，你问Vivi，它爸是不是气得在家里摔杯子砸碗。”

旁边小白狗从玩具堆里抬起脑袋，哼唧一声，傻乎乎看着吴世勋。

“真的，那么贵的碗，说砸就砸了。”

张艺兴抬了抬眉毛，“真的？”

“假的。”

“……”

“但我生气是真的——”

“对不起，世勋，让你担心了，以后……以后有火就发出来，别憋在心里，我不会跟你吵架，也不会说你多管闲事，还有……”张艺兴咽了咽嗓子，“别、别不理我，我生病你都不打电话问问，我以为你烦我了，真的怕得要死……”

哥哥突然转变了态度，甚至破天荒主动撒娇，抱怨他连电话都没有一通。这让小狼崽子有点儿反应不上，愣了好半天。

“我没有烦你，就是……你知道，我怕忍不住跟你吵起来。”

张艺兴睁圆一双下垂眼，“真的？真的不是烦我？”

这样的哥哥比小动物可爱几千倍。害吴世勋手软脚软，差点儿捂着胸口直呼要命。但他的表情管理做得很好，简直满分，一张脸看起来沉稳又严肃。嗯，是成熟有担当的男人了，不能再让哥哥呼噜毛了——虽然哥哥这么做很可爱就是了。

吴世勋问：“艺兴真的不再因为我管你‘闲事’就跟我吵架了？”语气都特别沉稳呢。

张艺兴抿了抿嘴角，拿他不熟练的韩语叽叽咕咕说：“就是觉得不许你发火什么的太自私了，太不顾你的心情，”他说着，低下头盯着吴世勋的手，“世勋……会不会觉得和我在一起很委屈？”

到底还是问了出来，却是提心吊胆，一颗心几乎悬在嗓子眼儿。张艺兴垂着头，快跟鸵鸟一样了，连看吴世勋一眼都不敢。

他等待着，忐忑不安地期待吴世勋给他否定答案，手心里都出了好多汗。

“肯定委屈啊，换做谁都觉得委屈。”

张艺兴哭丧着一张脸，“真的？”

“兴儿想着我会说不委屈，是吧？”

“……嗯。”

“那你跟我撒个娇，我就说不委屈。”

“哎你这人——”

“好好，说正经！回归正题！”

吴世勋连忙摆出一本正经的表情，很快，又软了眉眼，放松身体靠在沙发上，看一眼张艺兴的后脑勺，那些乱糟糟的卷发，摸起来真的像羊毛一样柔软——都说头发软的人心也软，怎么到哥哥这儿就被推翻了？

他摸了下卷毛，又揉了揉，慢吞吞说：“委屈就委屈吧，谁让我喜欢你呢，张艺兴，我喜欢你。”

钻进耳朵里的声调沉稳且柔和，令张艺兴生了幻觉，恍惚看到风暴离自己远去，一切重归安宁，转身就能住进避风港。

对，一句简单的话就让他摆脱了纠结心思，不再纠结委屈与否这种事——那是咒语，是吴世勋给他下的咒语。

他仰起脸，快速眨了眨眼睛，好逼着酸胀感快点消失，不至于在吴世勋面前没出息地哭鼻子。

“比起我们要做的更重要的那些事情，这点儿委屈没什么，更委屈的都经历过。”

倒也是这样没错，从出道到现在，别人千年不遇的麻烦和灾难几乎全跑他们这边了。那么难熬的日子都熬过来了，而在那些日子里建立起的情愫，经过一年又一年的叠加，已经坚若磐石，对上委屈这种敌人，根本没什么好怕。

而吴世勋如此安慰他，无异于在他身体里注射一针强心剂，一针超量的肾上腺素。那些烦闷与焦虑顿时消失得无影无踪，不见了。

当初只有十四岁的小小少年是真的长大了，成为有担当的男人了。

“张艺兴。”

“嗯？”

“What a life.”

他笑了笑，躺倒在吴世勋腿上，找了个舒服姿势便安心窝着，快睡过去的时候，他握紧那只温暖宽厚的手掌，轻声回道：

“Life is good.”

吴世勋就安静看着张艺兴的脸，手掌张开，隔着几厘米悬在脸蛋上方比大小，想到的第一件事就是他的兴儿怎么又瘦了，眼窝凹陷的程度已经超过了天生这种范围，从眉骨尾部一直延续到太阳穴，再从太阳穴到额头、到颧骨，最后到下巴，瘦得都好像皮肤底下直接是骨头，脂肪这种东西根本不存在了。戳下脸颊——也没有从前软乎乎的手感，是凹进去的，和自己前几年的状态差不多。

“皮……包……骨……”吴世勋用汉语轻声说道，发音生涩不准确，说完，轻轻叹口气，低头亲了下张艺兴。

哥哥忽然睁开眼睛，一瞬不瞬凝视他。

无需任何语言上的交流，仅仅一个对视动作——或者换种说法：萦绕在这无声时刻的缱绻气氛——成了催化剂，催化心中的情与爱化作迫切交融为一体的念头。

张艺兴抬手勾住吴世勋后颈，勾着人朝他靠近与他接吻。唇瓣触碰到的那一刻，情爱犹如天际边炸开的焰火，绚烂夺目，也心潮澎湃。两个人紧紧相拥着，一边接吻，一边手忙脚乱脱去彼此的衣物。

小狼崽子虚虚压在哥哥身上，舔了舔虎牙，啊呜一口咬住哥哥的锁骨开始吮吸舔咬。他好会掌握轻重，不咬疼的同时也撩拨起心底的欲望。舌头像小刷子，一下一下刷过柔软肌肤，留下一道亮晶晶的痕迹。哥哥向来怕痒，被他舔弄时便下意识躲开，嘴里发出叽叽咕咕的笑声，有点儿像婴儿笑，又可爱，又勾得他心痒痒。

“兴儿……”

吴世勋稍稍直起腰，直勾勾的眼神看得张艺兴有些害羞，何况还有那句“兴儿”。但很快，害羞被缱绻气氛、被迫不及待想得到的温柔情爱所赶跑。他大方迎上，大方接受那许多的情与爱。

“世勋，”张艺兴仰起脸亲吻身上的青年，在唇齿热烈厮磨间，在情爱如同烟火绽放时，他低语道：“世勋，爱我……”

即便许久未见，许久未做这种亲密极的事情，张艺兴的身体也在爱抚之下迅速给出反应。皮肉变得滚烫，泛起迷人的潮红色，汗水也渐渐从皮肉下析出。神经末梢密布的下体已经勃起发热，硬硬地翘起来，随着吴世勋一次次的抚摸而更加硬胀，完全充血成艳丽无比的颜色。小狼崽子看得嘴巴发干，看得想吃一口，想含进嘴里如同嘬舔冰淇淋一般吃着，好解解渴。

怎么想就怎么做。吴世勋双手按住张艺兴的腿根，鼻尖蹭了蹭鼠蹊处的皮肤便开始为哥哥口交。他技巧娴熟，三两下就舔得哥哥想要了，不由自主晃着细腰，一边晃一边发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

“唔……世勋……”哥哥的下垂眼半眯着，纤长手指插入小狼崽子发间，轻轻揪着发顶，用动作祈求，再吸一吸好不好？再多舔一下——就是那里……嗯……好舒服……

祈求得到应允。吴世勋伸长舌头直直舔过阴茎，嘴唇包住顶部狠狠吸吮起来，像吸果冻，都发出啧啧的口水声。张艺兴觉得羞，但架不住快感一波一波进攻，下身痉挛着射出精液，边射边呜咽着呻吟。

直到急促呼吸渐渐平稳，脑袋也能转一下弯，张艺兴才后知后觉射进吴世勋嘴里——嘴角还挂着几滴呢。他急忙要替人擦干净，也小声埋怨，你怎么不躲开呢，多、多那什么啊……

“什么？兴儿是想说‘多浓多黏’是吗？确实挺黏的，都不好咽下去了。”

小狼崽子越说越离谱，完全不理会哥哥羞到全身通红、脸蛋更是红得要滴血，甚至故意张开嘴让哥哥看清楚精液还挂在舌面上。真是有够坏心眼。“该我了，”他直起腰，当着哥哥的面打手枪，“已经很硬了，硬得发疼，再不进去会疼死的。”

胡扯……

吴世勋弯下腰直勾勾盯着张艺兴的眼睛，眼神如狼似虎，散着迫切猎食的危险。手掌揉按着发烫的鼠蹊部位，他命令道：“兴儿自己掰开屁股，自己捏着这根东西放进去。”

怎么可能！

“不是做过吗？”小狼崽子抬了下眉梢，“之前还晃着屁股求我舔你的穴呢。”

“……”

“舌头一挨上去兴儿就爽得直发抖，里面那么紧，我费了好大力气才舔开，刚插进去就被紧紧吸——”

“别说了！”张艺兴捂住吴世勋的嘴巴，气冲冲瞪眼睛，“你别说了，我、我做还不行……”

奸计得逞。小狼崽子得意地看着哥哥乖巧服从命令。泛着粉的指尖掰开穴口，两条腿大大敞开，摆出M字型，又白又软的屁股紧紧绷着，暴露哥哥已经羞到恨不能想找个地缝躲起来，脸蛋也侧开，几乎埋进枕头。

真是可爱啊。无论做过多少次，做得时候无论有多么饥渴，也始终如同处子般害羞生涩。

吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，一只手摩挲张艺兴的手背，另一只手扶着硬胀器官抵住后穴入口，小心晃动腰胯，慢慢将肉棒插进去。

虽然做了充足的润滑扩张，但小狼崽子那根东西的尺寸实在大得可怕，紧窄后穴一时无法吃下去，里面嫩肉变得僵硬，怎么都不肯乖一点、软一点。而张艺兴已经疼得要哭鼻子，呜呜咽咽的，一副小可怜儿模样——真是丢人啊……

“兴儿，抱着我……”吴世勋低头蹭了蹭张艺兴颈窝，嗅着对方身上的隐隐甜味，一边爱抚，一边继续挺胯晃腰。

小穴紧致的内里让他发疯也让他辛苦，额角暴起青筋，呼吸也有些急促，汗水顺着脖颈流下去，搞得两个人身上都是又湿又热。

蓦地，张艺兴反握住吴世勋压在他耳边的手，指尖插入指缝，紧紧扣住，“没关系，”他也蹭了蹭弟弟的脸蛋，“疼一下就过去了，世勋可以、可以全部进来……”

“……”  
“Sehunnie，全都进来兴儿里面……”

都不知道该如何形容此刻心情了，只知晓自己是被爱着的，被张艺兴爱着，因此高兴得要命，心脏爆开，从中飞出漫天乱人眼的玫瑰花瓣。

“那我进去了……”

说着，屏住呼吸将下体全部插进小穴，然后一下一下晃着要抽插起来，用温柔且缓慢的动作捣弄紧致穴眼儿。硬胀硕满的龟头贴着肉壁擦过去，要熨平一般，仔细碾磨仔细刮擦。

张艺兴仰着下巴极力让自己放松下来，还是有些疼，可快感也渐渐冒出，那根粗大器官每抽插一次就会让他兴奋一分，就会让他接收到一分来自吴世勋的爱意。他抱紧身上青年，脸埋在对方胸口，微微翘起屁股配合。

不知道是润滑剂太多还是这具身体尝到了性爱快感，穴眼儿愈加潮湿，吃着的那根东西进入时不再抗拒，肉壁软了下来，乖乖吸附着，好像要变成肉套子一般包住。

小狼崽子感到欢喜，直起腰，边凝望哥哥的眼睛边剧烈挺胯。小腹撞着屁股啪啪作响，那么清脆的动静呢，真是惹人羞臊。可张艺兴已经放松下来，已经变得饥渴，两条腿挂在吴世勋腰侧，拿一张潮红的漂亮脸蛋迎上对方只想吃了他的眼神。

“世勋……呜……再快点……快点……爱我……”

哥哥不住的呻吟恳求逼迫小狼崽子兽欲大作，腰上像装了马达晃得越来越快，脑子也晕晕乎乎，只会告诉他怎么往屁股里打桩，怎么让小穴变得更加湿答答的，稍微插一下就咕叽咕叽响。

吴世勋扭着腰来回变换抽插角度，天生上翘的龟头一次次揉过敏感凸起，张艺兴被他惹得发疯，语无伦次喊他的名字，一边喊一边淫乱叫床。湿软穴眼儿开始痉挛抽搐，身前无人理会的阴茎也自己跳着吐水，那根东西因为动作晃来晃去，腺液一丝丝被甩出来，溅得两个人肚子上都是。

吴世勋用手掌揉捻开，再压了压张艺兴的小腹，隔着一层薄薄皮肉感觉到肉棒形状。他想，自己在哥哥身体里面呢，占有哥哥，搞坏哥哥，让哥哥臣服于他，然后和他一起坠进情爱深渊。

想到这些，下身就不再受大脑控制，大开大合地肏干穴眼儿，哥哥被他肏得浪叫连连，主动换姿势，跪趴着，主动要求他从后面进去——

“怎么做都行……”张艺兴软趴趴望着吴世勋，“Sehunnie想怎么肏兴儿的屁股都可以……”

真的是……高兴得要死掉……

情事愈加激烈，双人床嘎吱嘎吱响着，床上的两个人身体紧贴也十指相扣，一个塌腰送臀迎合，一个满心欢喜掠夺，哪怕空气憋闷体温炙热也不在乎，只要能相拥接吻，能紧密挨着彼此的身体，做这种令他们无比欢喜的事情，就算下一秒是世界末日。

没戴套子的结果当然是痛快内射。小狼崽子掐着哥哥的屁股一边挺腰一边射精，白汁一股股打在肉壁上，射得肚子都微微隆起来。

按理说，身体内部温度高于精液温度，该感觉不到的，可吴世勋故意贴着张艺兴耳朵说什么我全都射进去了、一滴不剩地喂给兴儿的屁股吃，还故意压了压肚子，射到最里面的精液都被压出来，像一条线，沿着潮红色的臀缝流下去，弄得屁股和身下床单都是又湿又黏。

“兴儿是榨汁机吗？”

“……闭嘴啊你。”

“你看嘛。”

小狼崽子揩了些精液拿手指揉捻着，指缝张开时连着几根透明细丝，他拿去给哥哥看，还说，我没讲错吧，这么多黏糊糊的汁呢，可都是从兴儿屁股里流出来的。

枕头飞过来，正中吴世勋面门。

张艺兴躲进被子里没好气地喊：“下次给我戴套！”

“好好，下次给兴儿戴上套子，省得射在我身上。”

哗！被子忽然掀开，张艺兴盯着乱糟卷发气鼓鼓瞪吴世勋，想骂句小混蛋，可是被亲吻堵住嘴巴，舌头都伸进去，甚至抚摸起胸前一对仍敏感怕碰的奶尖。他软了手脚，脑袋也晕乎了，不自觉摆出索求姿势都没注意到。

真的是……太讨厌了！

也真的是……好喜欢呢。

Life is good.

数月后，张艺兴更新了推特，就很简单的一句话，简单到只有三个单词，但每个字母都异常饱满，宛如他对吴世勋的情愫，饱满到时刻外溢。

炎夏已至，窗外蝉鸣阵阵，很烦，但他并未被干扰。他哼着已经听过无数遍的歌曲，默默计算还有多久才能再见到吴世勋。

快了，就快了，日出日落之后，便会见到那个住在他心上的人。


End file.
